


Iwatobi Vet Clinic & Samezuka K9 Department

by Yumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Animal AU, Dog!Makoto, Other, cat!Haru, dog!aiichirou, dog!rin, dog!sousuke, other characs are humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi/pseuds/Yumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an illegal animal fight ring is suspected, it's up to the Samezuka K9 Department and their trusty canines to sniff them out. But what's it got to do with the dog and cat that lives in the Iwatobi Vet Clinic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwatobi Vet Clinic & Samezuka K9 Department

**Author's Note:**

> Iwatobi Vet Clinic:  
> Haru – black domestic shorthair cat, found by Makoto when he was one and a half years old (23cm)  
> Makoto – Golden Retriever adopted by Rei and Nagisa since young (61cm)  
> Rei – head vet  
> Nagisa – secretary  
> Kisumi – 2nd vet
> 
> Samezuka K9 Police Department:  
> Sousuke – black Dutch Shepherd, enforcer (62cm)  
> Rin – rust Doberman, enforcer (59cm)  
> Aiichirou – white-grey Cocker Spaniel, illicit substance detection dog (38cm)  
> Seijurou – Sousuke's handler  
> Gou – Rin's handler  
> Momotarou – Nitori's handler
> 
> Points to take note that the animals of this story:  
> -can be quite fictional in terms of their sizes, looks and actions cos well  
> -are able to communicate with each other  
> -can only understand a limited amount of human speech  
> -defies all laws of nature because it's fictional  
> -their speech will be in italics, so apologies for any difficulty reading
> 
> Other points:  
> -MAJOR unrealistic-ness  
> -obviously, Gou and Rin are not related here, but she gave Rin his name and treats him like a younger bro instead  
> -OOC but somewhat-there characters  
> -set in a place unknown  
> -VERY unreal treatment of how vets would be like, so please don't believe this, okay???  
> -and leash your dogs and put your smaller pets into cages so that they'll be safe from other animals  
> -makoto is an angelic puppy who calms anyone  
> -everyone's so buddy with each other it's almost gay
> 
> For pictorial reference, please copy to your web bar remove the brackets: http://s1250(.)photobucket(.)com/user/ariocanas/media/IAC(.)jpg(.)html

* * *

It was three months ago that they had all met. A Dutch Shepherd on duty was rushed into Iwatobi Vet Clinic as it was being stabbed by a pocket knife. Ryugazaki Rei, along with his trusted work colleague, Shigino Kisumi, poured their sweat and blood into saving the dog who was the most important partner to canine handler, Mikoshiba Seijurou.

During this time, a barking from a certain Doberman could be heard echoing through the clinic. It kept trying to break free of its owner's grasp, frantically wanting to reach its friend. Nothing would settle the dog, no matter how much Matsuoka Gou, his handler, ordered him to heel. But she understood her dog's panic; its friend was in grave danger, and he wanted to be there with him.

Tears threatened to trickle down her face as she wrapped her arms around her dog, using all her might to hold down her canine partner. The last thing she'd want was for him to interrupt the surgery that was meant to save Sei's partner.

Next to her, Mikoshiba Momotarou could only hug his own dog, a Cocker Spaniel. His own dog's presence brought him slight comfort, but he was as distressed as his older brother who sat on the chair, face buried in his hands.

The Doberman hasn't ceased barking since they've entered the clinic, and the secretary of the clinic, Hazuki Nagisa, could feel the depressing atmosphere. The clock ticked at quarter to midnight, nearly two hours after their actual closing hours. His two other colleagues and he had been having their supper within the clinic when their doors were frantically rapped on. They were shocked to see the police, with one carrying a dog with a bleeding shoulder.

Immediately,the vets set out to do their task while Nagisa handled paper work. It's been fifteen minutes then.

A scratching noise caught his attention from the back, and he went to check it out. Finding who it was, he gave a smile to no one, and opened the door that separated the corridor from the reception area.

Once the door was open, an unusually large Golden Retriever trotted towards Gou, or more specifically, the Doberman. Once the Doberman noticed the presence of a stranger dog, it ceased barking and turned its attention to it. He eyed the approaching ball of yellow-gold, and was surprised when the retriever nosed the Doberman at his cheek, as if in communication.

Gou was thoroughly surprised that her dog never made a single pip after. Whatever the Golden Retriever was doing, it was calming her dog down, up to the point she could sit on the chairs without her partner causing a ruckus. Now, she simply watched as the Retriever laid down on its tummy, and her Doberman mirroring the stance.

Sei couldn't care less about what was happening around him. He was still blaming himself for the negligence that caused his dog to get hurt. He didn't check if the burglar was wielding any potential weapon. He simply ordered his dog to seize the man trying to run away, and his dog successfully did, clamping its tough jaws around the man's arm. What he hadn't expected was the slight glint of a small weapon, followed by it disappearing into the side of his dog.

But his Dutch Shepherd didn't let go, taking its duty as priority as he continued holding onto the crook until his handler could arrest the criminal. Sei didn't know whether to feel proudness or dread at that point in time, when he could see a pocket knife still embedded in his dog's shoulder. Thankfully, Gou caught up with him and suggested driving to the nearest vet clinic in the area, praying that somehow, it would be open despite the late hours.

Both Gou and Momotarou kept saying that it wasn't his fault, and that his dog would be okay. He wanted to believe so, too. He knew his dog was a strong individual, smart with a willpower unrivalled. But there was so much blood... 

He wanted to talk to the vets to check with the situation, about to stand when he found himself staring at a pair of striking blue eyes right in front of him. Sei was taken aback when a black cat was seated in front of him, long tail curled around the front of its feet. It stared at him, and Sei wondered where this fella came from.

Sei wasn't fond of cats, always having preferred the active canine breed. But at the present moment, he couldn't care less about preference. He picked the black cat up, albeit a little clumsily as he lacked the proper knowledge on how to carry them. The cat didn't seem to mind, and was being settled onto his lap. It didn't hesitate curling its feet under its chest, and looking up once more at the tear-stricken face of the human.

Large hands stroked the cat from head to hind, and once in a while, he'd scratch the feline under his chin. The cat was purring, and the sound calmed him down. To his side, his younger brother had also taken a seat, and was excited to see the a cat so unafraid despite being in a small area with three dogs.

They weren't sure where the cat came from, but their attention shifted when the door from the surgery room was opened, and a vet walked out.

“Mikoshiba-san, it's done. Your dog is doing well, and he will make a good recovery,” Rei gave the biggest smile he could. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief, unaware that this unfortunate incident had actually brought forth newfound friendships.

* * *

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it, hate it, please let me know. I'm killing time writing this while I sort out a the events for my main series of 'This Feeling' 8DDD


End file.
